Serious Love
by EmeraldEuphoria
Summary: Santana gets home from work, after having a really bad day. Her and her girlfriend, Brittany, have a little life altering conversation.


**A/N:** I really hate summaries... Anyway, this came to me when my Blaine/Darren obsessed cousin showed me this IG account (I think it was called _KlainBow_ or something...) and it said _"Imagine Darren coming home from work, and you greet him asking about his day and he'd say, "It was crap" and you'd say, "You're perfect","_ and stuff... (I can't really remember...)

Anyway, this is for her :D

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Santana Lopez, Stanford Law graduate and girlfriend to the awesome Brittany S. Pierce (because it _is_ part of her identity), was having a shitty day.

Not only was her boss being a complete jackass, but no, he had to practically blackmail her to do work that's supposed to be for a secretary (which she was not) with the promise of the partner position she wanted. Not only was that completely unprofessional, but also a shit move.

She was trying to be more optimistic, since Brittany asked her to, and was feeling a little better knowing she only had two client meetings, and no courthouse visits for the day. But Santana being Santana, luck hated her; both clients turned out to previously know each other and, long story short, it took security twenty minutes to break the fight up.

And of course, Santana had to take the blame for that, even though it was so not her fault that Hailey cheated on Mark with Dana, Mark's best friend, or that Mark started dating Joanne, Hailey's cousin. Not her fault at all.

After finally leaving work, Santana started to believe the day might get better, but a total stranger ran into her, knocking the coffee in his hands over her brand new shirt.

Her day went from awesome, after waking up to Brittany peppering kisses all over her face, to shitty.

She slammed the door shut after entering their apartment, roughly taking off her coat.

"Santana, baby?" she heard Brittany call, before the beautiful woman appeared from the living room door.

Santana felt all the anger and frustration drain out of her at the sight of her girlfriend, tiredness being the only thing she was feeling. Tiredness, affection and love.

She smiled as best she could, which wasn't much.

Brittany didn't kiss her, she didn't hug her, she only took both of her hands in her own and started walking slowly backwards, toward the living room she just came from, "Bad day?" Santana nodded, and Brittany copied her exhausted movement, "How are you feeling?"

Santana sighed, "Like crap. I feel like crap."

Brittany smiled when the back of her legs hit the couch, and she spoke softly as she brought Santana to sit on her lap, wrapping her arms around her, "Well, you look perfect,"

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes playfully, before snuggling into her girlfriend (she'll never get tired of saying that - maybe when they get married...), "Trust me, Britt, you're the perfect one,"

Santana couldn't see her, but Brittany was smiling down at her, "Hey, San, I have something to tell you,"

"What?" Santana mumbled into Brittany's neck.

Brittany adored her the most when she was like this; not tired, but real and comfortable, because at times like these, she acts like such a big baby.

Everyone always thought that Santana was this big, overwhelming, bossy girlfriend at home but she wasn't, not really. She's, to put it simply, completely whipped by Brittany. Santana knew it, and Brittany knew it. And if anyone ever bothered enough to look, they'd see it as well.

Like, how Santana always follows Brittany around. Or how she always seeks out Brittany's eyes after she'd said something that she wasn't sure Brittany would like. Or, if she was fighting with someone, Santana would immediately drop the argument the second Brittany softly calls her name, or places a gentle hand on her shoulder. Or how Santana demands that Brittany be the big spoon in bed. Or how she doesn't call it sex, or _fucking_, or sleeping with; she calls it love making, even if she never does that in front of other people. And it doesn't mean that Brittany isn't whipped; it just means she's not as whipped as Santana. Because Brittany never allows anyone to bad talk Santana. She never feels comfortable when she's not sitting next to her girlfriend. She never likes it when other people show any remote attraction to Santana (she'll never admit to being jealous, she would just show her girlfriend who she belongs to when they get home). Brittany loves being the big spoon, she loves molding her body to Santana's; because then she's sure she's safe.

If anyone bothered enough to look, they'd see how much the girls loved each other.

"I love you," Brittany said, with a smile.

Santana giggled, "I love you, too," Brittany really loved her girlfriend's giggles - that's another thing Santana would die before admitting. Heck, she wouldn't admit it even then.

Brittany felt the utmost adoration well up inside of her at the sight of her girlfriend, "What's with the giggles?"

Santana shook her head, mumbling against Brittany's neck, "Nothing. I just thought it was something serious,"

Brittany raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me! Are you saying this isn't serious?"

That overwhelming feeling that always overcame Brittany whenever her girlfriend was being cute came when the girl in question's giggles grew, "No, Britt!"

"Then it isn't serious enough?" Brittany wanted nothing more than to kiss Santana right this second, but she knew the girl was still not over her crappy day and she wanted to make her feel better first.

Santana lifted her head and dropped a quick kiss to Brittany's lips, "Sorry," she whispered, "I really, really, really love you. And that's really serious,"

Brittany blinked once, twice, three times before she started fearing that the overwhelming feeling would actually kill her, and then an image ran through her mind that made her feel more than excited so instead of speaking it aloud, she pressed her lips to her girlfriend's. Pictures of flowers, bouquets, aisles, white dresses, vows and the words _"Brittany S. Pierce-Lopez and Santana Pierce-Lopez"_ floated around her head. Pictures of little brunette girls with blue eyes and full lips, of little blonde boys with chocolate eyes and pretty smiles. All that made her kiss harder, bite rougher, suck urgently.

Santana pulled back, "Wow. What was that for?" she rested her forehead on Brittany's, breathing heavily.

"God, I wanna marry you..." Brittany said, in a clear, astounded, loving voice.

Santana swallowed, "Why don't you?"

Brittany always knew that Santana wasn't as tough as she made herself out to be. She was insecure, and she was scared of not being loved, of being left behind. And no matter what people thought, Brittany knew that when the time came to propose, it wasn't going to be Santana who'd do it.

She lifted Santana and sat her next to her before she sprung up, "One second," then she ran to their bedroom.

Santana was first nervous that she'd said the wrong thing. Then she was scared; because what if she'd actually said the wrong thing? What if Brittany was mad? What if Brittany wanted her to propose? What if Brittany didn't want anyone proposing at all?

Terrifying thoughts ran through her mind while she waited for Brittany to come back. She was so into her mind that she had to blink a few times out of shock when she found her girlfriend on one knee in front of her, holding a... rubber band?

"I don't really have a ring at the moment. Not that I haven't been thinking of marrying you for a really long time, because I have. It's just that I didn't really think to buy one," Brittany frowned, "Anyway, I don't want to do this with any old ring, so I really hope this will do for now,"

"Do what...?" Santana asked, still in shock.

Brittany rolled her eyes, "Propose, silly!"

"Oh..." Santana breathed, this feeling of happiness spreading through her every vein, "Okay..."

Brittany continued, "So. All the movies I've seen showed that when you propose you had to have some big, emotional speech to convince the person to marry you. But I don't think that's us, y'know? I don't need to convince you of anything; you love me and I love you, so," she took a deep breath, "Will you marry me, Santana? Even though I know you'll say yes?"

Santana laughed breathlessly, "Oh god, Brittany," then she shot out of her seat into her fiance's arms.

Brittany took that as a "yes".

* * *

**So?**

**What did you guys think? **

**I just wanted to write a cute, little Brittana fic because of this stupid, pointless episode... I mean, I don't get what happened... So, it was about the new, incredibly bland characters and Finn, Will and Emma (Who's adorable, I will admit)? Because, um, yeah, no... Just... *sigh***

**Anyway.**

**Like always, all mistakes are mine and I will go over this sometime in the future.**

**Cheers.**


End file.
